Demons, Yokai and Vampires
by antheunis011
Summary: second chapter is donne, chapter 3 68% complete- - - - that and i will have to edit chapters, abouz Naruto's power, it's was to complicated as it is
1. Welcome to Youkai Academy ep1

**Yeah, so my PC caught a virus and all my notes and ideas written on it, plus my second chapter OF THE ZERG CROSS has been erased. Following this i went EMO for a day and continue to brood away the thoughts. I am angry and will writte a few chapter of Naruto/Rosario+Vampire Crossover fic.**

**Youki, Youko -Demonic aura or power**

**Kitsune - (yoko originally in R+V, fox demons, fox monsters)**

**Youkai -Mosters, Akayashi and lowlevel demons**

_On a green field, surrounding a 2 story building, a 5 year old whiskered blonde with slitter red eyes was running around, playing catch with a 25 year old looking woman. The woman had dark blue jeans, white shirt and yellow jacket. She had waist lenght blonde hair with streaks of black and blue in it, a black colored necklace. One of her eyes was yellow and the other green._

_When she finally caught up to him, she launched one of her most deadliest attack, at least from Naruto's view it was._

_''Haha, ..ha...haha... auntie...s..s.t..top, it..it tickkles..haha'' Naruto pleaded as he was roling on the ground, trying his hardest to protect himself from his aunt._

_Siting on a bank of a small lake, that had a beatiful waterfall, leaning on the side of a cliff, sat two people. A woman with shoulder lenght 'unruly' hair that was a cross between brown and crimson. On her legs she had extended ninja sandals that reached above her ankle. Her black pants reached a little under her knees, and on her left leg, from her knee to her anckle she wore mesh. On her hip was a light brown belt with a single pouch attached to it one her left backside. Her shirt was a very dark grey, almost black with a small insignia for fire on the front. Her open jacket had 2 colours to it. (__**you know what, look at the profile for hear appearance**__. ) She looked at her son and her sister playing at the field, and couldn't help but to let out a gigle._

_''Oh, did i just hear the allmighty and terrible Kyuubi giggle. Sister, your reputation in the mortal realms will be soiled'' A man with crimson beard and hair, looking in his 40's said and earned a hit on his shoulder._

_''Really Son Goku, must you tease me. Besides what's wrong from watching your child have fun. Kami only knows this is the only place he can be cheerfull'' She finished with a somber tone from withnesing how the human villagers, people with which she lived for years, treated her son. Son sighed. '' Akarui, one day we can go back, and we will go back as a family okay'' He tried to cheer her up._

_It began with the october 10th. What began as her most cherished moment, turned to a nightmare as she laid helpless, having been mentally and phisically exausted from childbirth. As the nurse took her son to clean him, there was a scream, and moments later a man wearing an orange mask with a single visible sharingan eye swirlded into the room, her son at kunai point._

_He used her son as a distraction for her husband, Minato, and threw him into the air, a kunai sent to impale him and several expliosive notes placed on the blanket around Naruto. As Minato hirashined to save her son, the man turned it's one visible eye and spoke._

_''Well, dear Kyuubi, you will now serve me'' As he said that, he focused his sharingan on her and placed her under his control. Becouse she was exausted, she couldn't fight it, and moments later, she was in her Nine tailed Kitsune form, killing the villagers._

_Soon, Minato appeared on a Toad and after hirashining from the village, turned a hateful look at her. Of course, he didn't know what she was, and believed that she was crushed inside the hospital._

_With the summoning of the shiginami succesful, he planned on sealing half of her inside himself and the other half inside Naruto. However, recognising that she was both controlled and that he would be separating a mother from her child, he sealed her inside Naruto completely. He was bound to seal her by the summoning contract, but he managed to manouver a way around it. Hey it helps when the guy isn't a terible monster but just an entity doing its job._

_Soon, the Hokage announced to the WHOLE village that Naruto was a jinchuriki. Then he made a LAW that forbade anyone from speaking of it to anyone. She wasn't sure whetever it was to keep him safe, something she doubted from his actions, or to keep him as a secret weapon. He didn't announce who was his father neither. The sandaime gave Naruto her last name. The villagers treat him like a plague._

_''Kaa-chan, why you sad '' A voice asked as she looked up, her depressed mood almost visible. She saw her son on his knees looking at her quizically, with a small frown tugging his lips. ''don't be sad, i don't like when you sad. Kaa-chan mush prettier when Kaa-chan smilles'' He said as he snugled closer to her. She couldn't help but smile. Her son was her life and joy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gave his mom one last hug before going off. Although he knew fairly much about his world, he didn0t socilaize with anyone, insted trying to overcome his problmes.

She also had some very serios bussines to attend to with her siblings and there were people who didn't like him and already tried attacking him. A few Kitsunes became arrogant and powergungry and now that Akarui was back they lost most of their powers. Since he was her son, he was the best target. There were entire races that held grudges agains both their race and her, so again prime target.

So she sent him at Yokai Academy since the 'job' will take 2 or more years, and she thought that the Headmaster could keep him safe.

Well, his name and look wasn't a widespread info, but still she didn't want to see him fight for his life anymore. She was tired of it. Several strands of her fur turned grey from all of that.

She gave him a kiss. The door opened and he walked inside before hearing a shout.

"Hey brat while you're there try and find yourself a nice girl. I want grandchildren to spoil sometimes this decade" She said with a smirk as a blush found its way on Naruto's face as he almost facefaulted while the bus driver laughed at him, which he returned with a small glare. Even though he was in love before she could still get him flustered. She lived in that damn seal for most of his life and knew perectly how to get a reaction out of him.

"M-Mom!" he yelled embarrassed as he heard the laughter before the door closed. He turned his attention to the bus driver but couldn't get a good look since his hat shadowed his glowing eyes.

"**Going to Yokai Academy huh? It's a pretty scary place you know?" **the bus driver said with an eerie voice. Naruto grunted. He doubted that there was anything scarier than war after fighting 2 years in one. Naruto made his way to his seat. He rested his head against the glass his eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One red eye with a black slit slowly looked at the Sakura tree's. Naruto sighed as he glanced out of the window on the bus he was currently sitting in. He was currently wearing the school uniform that consisted of a white collared shirt, brown pants, a green blazer and an orange tie. The only thing that he could get in orange without changing the uniform too much. Hey don't hate him. His furcolour is orange for Kami's sake.

Before the blond could continue his musings any longer, the bus suddenly came to a halt while the doors at the front of said vehicle opened. From those very same doors, a boy walked in with a bag slung over his shoulder. He had black hair, brown eyes and wore the same uniform that Naruto himself was wearing. All in all he just seemed like one of those people you'd see walking down the street and pay absolutely no attention to.

**"So you're Aono Tsukune?"** The bus driver asked, his glowing eyes freaking the boy out slightly.

"Y-yes, I am." Tsukune replied as he gave the bus driver a nervous smile while the doors behind him closed.

**"Well go and find a seat."** Tsukune nodded and started to walk down the middle of the bus. The bus driver chuckled in a manner that sent a shiver down Tsukune's spine. **"After all, Yokai Academy is a ****_very horrifying_**** school."**

Tsukune gulped before he continued to make his way down the middle of the bus.

Naruto didn't say anything as he reaplied the illusion over his eyes, turning them to cerulian blue. His mother warned him to keep under the radar and red eyes usually stood out as a vampire trait. Add that to the larger than normal canines, something that only he and his mother had amongst the Kitsunes, you get the idea of a vampire.

The guy moved past Naruto, and he caught his scent, just barely. Naruto wasn't all that great at tracking via scent. Naruto was confused by the fact that the guy was human. He sent a look at the bus driver who just shrugged back. Naruto contined looking through the window. He was glad that he didn't try and talk to him.

Through his life humans had made his life a living hell. Naruto didn't hate them and cuold easily interact with them, he just didn't like them. There were only several that threated him nice and almost all were dead. Ayame, Teuchi were like a second family. They were 2 out of 3 people who knew about him and his mom, as Ayame's mom was part Neko. Guy and Lee (didn't know), the resident green spandex eyesores were people with which Naruto loved to train. When Guy offered the spandex, Naruto's seal pulsed and heated, and the thing caught on fire. Naruto sweatdropped at that memory. His mom told him that if she ever caught him in that, she would burn it off of him.

Jiraya lost his chances when he deserted him and Naruto wanted nothing more than extra fuinjutsu lessons so he could free his mother. Tsuanade did give him his necklace when she tried to get closer to him, and over time, became somewhat of a grandmother to him.

Gaara was his best friend. A jinchuriki, so they had similiar lives. Akarui tried helping her sister out, but it seemed that she was being driven insane by a priest. Since her power's darkside was insanity, it reflected out once they lost the control over it. They did manage to free Gaara, as once they freed her, Shikaku's brothers and sister could help, or bring her to her own people so they can treat her.

It speaks a lot when your best friend is someone who's as stoic as stone and you spent maybe a total of 80 hours in your life with the guy. Then there were Yugito and Fu Nee-chans, and Shizuka. The first time he meet Shizuka, it was becouse he was Jiraya's student. It was supposed be be an arrenged marriage, but Naruto won. However the girl wouldn't budge, so he made a compromise. Date with her and if neither is happy, the marriage is canceled.

It turned out that they worked great together once they opened up. Some time later, the village was attacked by the Coalition, an alliance of smaller villagers, and Akatsuki. Naruto wasn't there to stop the attack, but on a mission and she died defending the village.

Out of them all, only Lee and Gaara were alive. Lee was comatose but alive. Sai was missing, presumably dead. The others died one way or another. Teuchi and Ayame went missing once the Leaf was attacked and nearly destroyed. Their bodies werent found, but their house was crushed, compresed into a small block of wood, dirt and metal.

Oh he knew that both human and mosters had their good and bad parts. A monster could have the purest soul while a human could be a bigger monster than the monsters themselves. And he was conflicted in a sense, so he just let the guy walk away.

**"You two best prepare yourselves."** The bus driver suddenly said, gaining both teen's attention. **"As soon as we exit this tunnel we'll be out the front of Yokai Academy, a batshit scary place." **Whether they needed the time to prepare themselves or not, they didn't get the chance to, for as soon as the creepy bus driver finished speaking they exited the tunnel and the bus stopped. The bus driver huckled in that eerily creepy way once more as the two grabbed their things and made their way off of the bus. **"You two have fun now, and do be careful."**

Naruto looked around the area. Off to the side of them was a scarecrow with a pumpkin as a head, it had the front of it carved out as if it was ready for halloween. A fair distance in front of them was a large building, which had lightning appear behind it almost a second later, Naruto presumed it was the school. The sea was colored red and the area looked dead. The human just stood there and looked around, while Naruto strolled down the strange path with his backpack hanging on the side.

As he walked, and walked and walked along the path, a tick mark was starting to form over his head. Seriosly, every 3 feet there was a tombstone and there were human bones scatered all over. The red eyed crows croaned and the strange batts with cute little fuzzy bodies stared at him.

Soon a strange sound was heard coming closer and closer. As it did, Naruto felt a need to be on guard for a road accident. A few seconds later, through the trees on his right side, plowing towards him on a bicycle, was a girl that had long pink hair and was wearing what he guessed was the standard attire for girls at Yokai Academy with way too short skirts, while she had her eyes closed in preperation for a collision.

Acting quickly, Naruto side stepped the path of the bike, and when the girl got closer to him, he grabbed her off of said self-powered vehicle by wrapping his arm around her waist, letting the bike continue to roll until it fell over on it's own.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he set the girl down on her own two feet. _'She's actually pretty cute.'_

She opened her eyes, which he noted to be a dazzling green, before she smiled apologetically at him with a small blush rising to her cheeks. "S-sorry about that, I got a bit dizzy from my anemia because I haven't had any blood for a while." She looked to be embarassed from it and her cheeks got a little more flushed. As the wind blew Naruto had to admit that she looked gorgeus and extremlly cute.

From her view the guy looked incredibly handsome, with ceruilian blue eyes that shone in the sun, cute whisker marks on his cheeks. He was fairly tall for a 15 year old and had a handsome, aristocratic face. The blonde spiky and unruly hair moved slightly with the wind.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as he placed her down and looked at the bike, that had a spining wheel but looked twisted like Tsunade squized it together. It was really confusing how that happened.

"Ah, I'm a vampire, you see, and if I go without having any blood for a while, well stuff like that can happen'' Ah, that explains that. Vampires as a race were considered elite amongst mosters, with few considered equal and next no none were considered superior. Well Naruto didn't know how strong the strongest vampire is, but he doubted that they could beat his mother when she was pissed. Allas he was biased in that opinion.

Back to the problem, Vampires would get anemia if they dont injest blood regularly.

The girl nodded, albeit a bit timidly, but something in his tone bothered her. "That's not a problem is it? You don't hate vampires or anything like that, do you?"

"No, I don't." Naruto answered almost immediately without even bothering to think about it. "In fact, if your anemia is playing up and you really are a vampire, then you can suck my blood, if you want."

She was surprised at his reply; most monsters would cower in fear if she told them that she was a vampire, but was relieved that he didn't automatically dislike her. The girl's face gained another rose hue as Naruto tilted his head to the side. His scent and the pullsing vein had her mesmerized. She clutched her Rosario, before asking.

"R-really? Are you sure?" At Naruto's nod, she pounced. "Capu-chu!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her fangs into it while Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady as she drank away.

The girl moaned and pushed her body against Naruto's even more as she happily drank his blood. while drinking his blood, she found out that while it was regenerating just as fast as she was drinking, it also tasted absolutely amazing! It also had a sense of power, but the power felt like it was locked away. The reason it was so good was becouse if was Demonic blood, as Naruto and Akarui were demonic entities in the Kitsune species.

While she was happily drinking the blood, neither of them noticed the Rosario stir a little and a crimson eye to look at the scene before fading.

Naruto let got of the girl's waist just as she pulled her fangs from his neck, licking her lips to get any blood she may have missed. She sighed contently as she unwrapped her arms from his neck and a dreamy expression came upon her face with a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Ahh~ That was the most amazing blood I've ever tasted." She put her hands on her cheeks and swayed on the spot slightly, seemingly off in her own little world. Soon, embarassedly thanked him before offering him a hand to shake. With a pleased smile the girl introduced herself. "I am Akashiya Moka."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"Are you a new student like me?"

Naruto nodded. "I sure am."

Moka's face brightened up at that. "Really? I am too! This is so wonderful! I was worried that I would be all alone again, but now, I have a friend who I can do things with! Oh I hope that we would be in the same homeroom!"

He smiled at her excitement. "Yeah me too" Naruto then looked back at the bike once more before sighing. ''Well, let's walk to the Academy, that pile of junk is useless for anything else than scrap metal'' Naruto pointed with a thumb at the twisted bike. The girl nodded and caught up to him, before they started to walk towards the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Following a long and boring speech about adulthood and the need for organization and hard work and blah, blah, blah Naruto had escaped to try and find his home room. He was relieved to find that the interior of the academy was nothing like the outside of it. Everything looked clean and in good repair, the hall ways were wide and well lit. He didn't have too much trouble finding his home room. Inside were the familiar little wooden chairs. Upon entering the room, he took a seat behind the human kid.

On the large blackboard the teacher had scrawled a huge, 'welcome.' All around him the other new students were talking excitedly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Not long after sitting down the home room teacher arrived. She was a young blonde woman with glasses and a weird hair style; two tufts of hair were sticking out almost like a pair of furry ears. She smiled at them and called on them to quiet down..

Once the class had quieted down she introduced herself. "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

And with that a boring, 'welcome to the school' speech became something else. Meanwhile his teacher pressed on. "Now as you all know the Earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying, 'How to coexist with humans!"

Again Naruto carefully glanced around the room to see the reaction of the other students. Some of them were nodding; most were just listening with varying degrees of one of them acted like they were insane and actually had sweat starting to trail down his who.

"So for that reason," she continued. "As a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your, 'true form' understand?!" the human seemed to be sweating and had a hand raised like he was about to ask something, but was shaking. Naruto sighed. Writting down a message, he threw it at the guy. The human looked back at him and Naruto pointed at the letter. Shakinly reaching it, he read it and paled.

_'Try to at least act like this is normal, before everyone else realises you are human'_

Looking back at the blonde guy, who seemed to be zooning out, Tsukune's nerves calmed down a little.

"Huh, bunch of boring rules" a student with across from him called out. The teacher stopped and looked at the list of tudents '' And you are, aha Saizou Komiya'' She said with a happy voice.

''If we do spot a human, why dont we just eat him, that's what i would do'' He asked, and seemed to have been sending glances at Tsukune, who was shaking like a leaf on the wind. Nekonome-sensei than explained that would be impossible.

'' Well now, there's no chance of that happening. This school is enclosed in a giant barrier, so if a human got through, they would be killed imediatly.'' To Tsukune, that sentance was delivered with a way to pleasent tone. Seizou than lenghtened his tounge and moved it around like a certain snake-pedophile. Tsukune lost some blood from his face.

'' Say whatever you want but I swear I've been smeling a human this whole time'' Saizou concentrated back at their sensei, and Naruto spaced out again.

The 'goal' seemed amusing. It was obvious non-human inteligent creatures despised humans . If the goal is coexistance, naruto won't have any problem. And seing as he had to coexist with humans for 15 years of his life, this should be easy.

Naruto was so burried in his thoughts that he didn't register the murmings in the class, until he was tackled by a pink-haired projectile.

XXX during Naruto's thoughts, 20 seconds earlier XXX

"Excuse me," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school, sorry I'm late."

Nekonome looked over to the girl and smiled. "Oh, that's fine, just take a seat."

"O.k.," Akashiya Moka stepped into the room. Immediately the boys, and even some of the girls, were star struck. ''Hello everybody, my name is Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you'' She said with a smile.

"Who is she?"

"She's so hot!"

"How cute!"

Moka meanwhile was looking for an empty seat and found one behind a mass of blonde hair. She then looked at the guy's cheeks and spoted the whisker marks. Moka's face lit up almost instantly before she glomped him, sending him off of his chair and onto the floor with her on top of him.

"Ah, I'm so glad we're in the same class, Naruto-kun~"

Naruto smiled at the vampire as his face heated up slightly thanks to their current position. "Yeah, I'm glad as well, Moka-chan." Naruto deliberately ignored the jealousy and anger he could feel rolling off of the other students in the class. "You should probably get off of me though, Moka-chan. We've got class and all."

The vampire's face heated up in both embarrassment and the realization of what their current position was before she quickly scrambled off of him with a sheepish expression. "He he, sorry about that. I just got excited when I saw you."

"That's fine, Moka-chan. Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he picked his chair back up and put it back where it was while the other students went back to their own business, all the while silently cursing the blond.

Since it was the first day there wasn't any classes on; the students had only been required to attend the entrance ceremony and meet their homeroom teacher. Almost immediately after Nekonome had had dismissed them, Moka had grabbed a hold of Naruto all but dragged him out into the hallway.

"Come on, let's go explore!"

Naruto just nodded at the excited vampire with a smile as he let himself be. He was suprised by the strenght of her hold and how hard she was dragging him, before his body caught up with hers, as Moka enveloped his arm in a hug.

Naruto looked around amused. The faces of many males were pressed up to the glass and they had these dark looks on them. Since Naruto was a little less than a head taller than Moka, she was resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto glanced at her. She had the most beautiful smile he ever saw, and seemed to be really happy with her situation.

Naruto though over the possibility of dating her later. She was sweet, gorgeious and a little naive, but that was fine. She didn't have to live through a war and slaughter armies just so she could free her family.

Reaching a vendor she placed some money in it and bought a Tomato juice. Naruto just bought a bottle of water. Taking his hand again, she walked towards the bench and sat there.

After a few moment she spoke again. '' This is fun huh'' She asked and looked at him. Naruto looked at her, before smiling at her. '' Yeah, it's really nice, really peaceful'' As Naruto said that he looked away, his eyes getting an unfocuseed look.

She seemed to be worried, but before she touched him, Naruto shook his head from the memories. He made a promise to his mother to try and put the past behind. Suddenly, Naruto sensed a presence near them and looked at it before a voice was heard by them.

''Hey there, sexy. You said your name was Moka Akashiya right.'' They Saw Seitou leaning on the wall. ''I'm Komiya Saizo. So, what's a beautiful girl like you hanging out with that loser.''He said that with a smug smirk adorning his face as his eyes travelled over Moka's body

Suddenly he moved at high speed, nothing to fast for Naruto, but faster than most ninja's could without pumping chakra to their legs.

Naruto's eye tracked the arm that tried to hoister him up into the air with the tie, although it was a little smudgy. The reason for that was the illusion over his eyes. It impeded his sight somewhat. The arm nearly touched him, before Naruto slapped it away, and tripped Saizou's leggs, making him fall on the ground. Naruto grabbed Saizou's right arm, and twisted it behind Saizou's back, and Saizou had to bite back a scream when he dislocated it and broke the wrist.

''Now, now. Saizou it isn't nice to try and grab people like that. And here i was having a nice pleasant conversation with Moka-chan'' Moka looked at Saizou on the ground, before Naruto let go of him. Naruto extended a hand and they walked away from the seathing Orc.

XXXXXX

''Wow, Naruto, are you some kind of martial artist'' Moka asked as Naruto leaned on the railing and looked at the enviroment. She leaned on the same railing. Naruto looked at her before shrugging. '' Something like that. I was taught how to defend myself by my Kaa-san since i was 5.''

Naruto answered. It was true, she taught him several hand-to-hand styles, and Naruto also later learned several from the Konoha's Taijutsu Master. The man knew over 500 styles and mastered them all. He just prefered the goken. And his family helped. Hell even Yugito-Neechan and Kirabe helped, and they were from Kumo.

She smilled at him and straigtened up. She then brough her hand up and extended her index finger as she asked. ''So what kind of a monster are you, anyway? Oh wait, we are not supposed to tell each other are we''

Naruto got into a thinking pose. He would wait and see how good of a friend she ends up like, before telling her. The fact that he was a Kitsune (yoko=kitsune here), wasn't something he would like to broadcast to everyone. Like the vampires, the race isn't liked. There are individuals, hell, there are entire races with some grudges againsth his mother, and it was getting known of him as Prince Naruto before both he and Akarui managed to wipe out the gossip and whispers.

''Sorry, never mind, you don't have to tell me'' Moka said as she waved her arms in fron of her in a sedated pace. Naruto looked at her than.

''But i already know what you are Moka-chan since you already told me you are a vampire'' she blushed and placed her palms on the side of her face. The effect was that she looked so cute and beautiful that Naruto barely caught himself staring at her.

''Yeah, i know. When i told you i had no idea that was a rule here'' She said before looking back at him.

'' Well you don't look like a vampire very much. My Kaa-san said that vampires have Red slitted eyes and silver hair.'' She then placed her arms over her chest and opened the shirt a little, making her ..ahem assets a little more visible.

'' Well not right now, but look'' Naruto, being a hormonal teenager, barely managed to restrain himself from starring at her chest. He looked away.'' You know, you are making it reeeally hard for a guy not to stare''

XXXXXXXXXXX in heaven

''Stupid Gaki, you are failing my Ero-teachings, don't make her stop'' a voice yelled from a cloud, and was hit over the head by a pan. The pan was wielded by a ticked of Tsunade.

''Be grateful you didn't corrupt him. I would have nutered you. Although given who his mother is i think you wouldn't have been safe in Heaven, Earth or Hell'' She said with a snicker when Jiraya pailed. The shock of the fact that Naruto's mother is the Kyuubi was well rather large.

Jiraya then continued to cry how his legacy was stopped and wouldn't be spread to other plains of existance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naaruto had the sudent though to look at the clouds and could have sworn he saw anime tears fall from a Jiraya looking cloud.

Blushing when she realised what he meant she spoke. ''No, it's okay. Look at the Rosario on my chest. If i were to take it off, I would change, I would turn into my true form. A powerful and terryfying vampire.'' She then grabbed it and held it in her arms.

'' That's why I wear it as a charm to seal my powers away, i can't even take it off myself'' As she said that she looked at Naruto. And only then did she actually notice the Emerald Green Crystal hanging like a necklace around Naruto's neck. Naruto looked at it sadly and clutched it. Soon he chuckled.

Turning around so he is facing her, Naruto gave her a better view at it. ''Oh, the irony is just fantastic.'' He said while she touched the necklace.

She then looked at Naruto and commented'. ''It's beautiful'' Naruto nodded, before he continued.

''The First Hokage's necklace was created by a person called Hashirama Senju. It is made from an extremely rare Crystal Gem called Kesshōseki. This is the only one like it in the world. He infused it with Nature Energy and was partially made using his power's of Mokuton, or Wood release, the power of creating plant, mostly tree-life with Yang energy imbueded into the earth and water.'' Naruto stopped and looked at the sky, thinking of his next words. Moka on the other hand was paying attention to both the necklace and Naruto. She didn't know what most of that ment, but guessed he would explain it later. Afer a minute, Naruto looked back at her.

'' A few months ago, there was an _accident_. I almost died becouse of it. I lost control of my Youki, and the amount of youki i had skyrocketed. I went into a frenzy and was lost in bloodlust, and the amount of Youki I had before was large, the oure ammount of it after that was mindblowing. It was riping me apart on a cellural level. My Kaa-san saved my life by sealing of my powers through several levels. This right here'' Naruto said pointing at the small crystal.

''could be called step zero and part of step one. The seals seal of all of my powers and leaves me with a miniscule amount to live with. It keeps most of my powers until it deems me ready for them. This necklace is the only limiter i can remove. Once i remove it i will have to fight my powers until i can master them, and for every limiter i break after that, the power increase is huge. If I were to remove the other limuiters forcefully, I would soon loose myself to bloodlust and rage and literally turn into an engine of destruction. This Crystal also helps me control my Youki and masks it from others, making them unable to guess what species i am by it'' Naruto said as he leaned on the railing again.

''So, you are like me'' She asked, and Naruto replied with a 'sort of'

The following silence was broken by Moka's grumbling stomach . Naruto chuckled at her pleading expression. ''Go ahead'' there were several jealos boys and girls glaring at them, as the action looked intimate, especially when Naruto hooked an arm around her so she wouldn't fall down.

After she was donne, and got down from her high, she put her finger on her lips. '' You know, you'r my first'' She said and Naruto looked at her strangely.

''All I had before was Tomato juice and transfusion packs, I never had real blood before''As she spoke, the was she placed her finger and talked, it looked like a very seductiove pose. Clearing his head from hazze caused by the hotness of the scene, Naruto then promptly sweatdropped when her words registered.

'_Well, it's a guy's dream to be a girl's first, but I don't think this was what they meant when by it'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blond glanced to the side when he sensed a sudden ill intent towards him. Heading straight for his face was what could only be described as a deformed hand in the form of a fist.

Almost lazily, the Kitsune moved out of the way and let the fist destroy the wall he'd been walking next to. When he followed the arm upwards, he found that the owner of it was Saizo. His eyes slowly went around the immediate area and found that there was a few students watching what was happening and conversing among themselves.

"Do you want something?" Naruto asked as he noticed that it had been Saizo's left fist that had attempted to pummel him and that his right wrist had been bandaged up.

"Yeah, I want you to stay away from Akashiya Moka." Saizo sneered as his left arm began to transform back into it's human shape.

"Is there a reason for me to stay away from her?" Naruto would have arched an eyebrow at the monster, but he found he couldn't be bothered so he settled for a blank face.

"Well if you don't, then I'll kill you." Saizo wanted to kill the blond for breaking his wrist before, but he'd wait and make Naruto suffer. Make him watch as he had his way with Moka. It was the best punishment for the blond in Saizo's opinion. He'd just have to kill him afterwards.

"Is that right?" Naruto covered his mouth to stifle a yawn as he started making his way towards the school again. He didn't even bother to glance at Saizo as he walked passed him and he didn't see a point in threatening the bully back. If Saizo really thought he could actually kill him, then any threat that Naruto actually came up with wouldn't deter him anyway. Besides, if Saizo did end up trying to cause Moka or him any harm, then he'd just beat the crap out of him until he couldn't walk straight.

If Saizo went after Moka though, he'd let the vampire have a chance at defending herself. But Kami won't be able to help him if he hurt her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto followed the scent of the human from his class and found himself on the other side of the Academy, near a small lake. There, the black haired human sat while staring at the lake, semingly unresponsive to the real world. Naruto aproached and startled him by speaking. ''what are you thinking about''

The guy whipped his head around and looked at Naruto. Naruto sat a few feet way and placed both his hands behind him, as the bones were straight and supported his body while he leaned back.

''oh nothing much, just thinking about this school'' The guy commented. Naruto looked at the sky and spoke. ''Why are you still here, you heard the rules. Human's are killed if found in the academy''

As soon as Naruto said that the guy stiffened before laughing nervously. ''Haha, haha, very funny ehha''

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''How the teachers didn't detect you are human is beyond me. You'r reaction before was obvious. '' The guy's shoulders slumped and he spoke. ''so what now, are you going to report me''

Naruto snorted. ''No I won't. But i would like to know why are you still here'' Naruto asked when the human rubbed his neck.

''Well, the bus travels only once a month, and this is the only school hat would have me'' Tsukuno lowered his head and studied the groun intently. Naruto mulled his thought over, before sighing. Bringing out a wristband, he threw it at the human. ''catch'' Naruto said and he did it in a clumsy pose.

At the human's incesuitive gaze Naruto answered. '' It will hide your scent from other.'' The look of understanding spread over his face and he gave the blond a hige thanks.

Naruto stood up straight. He pated away imaginary dust. ''You gut gutts to stay at this Academy. Be carefull though. Most monsters and demons have a very low opinion of humans'' Naruto started to walk away before the guy shouted. ''Stop'' and ran up to him.

He ackwardly extended his hand for a handshake. ''Tsukuno Aono, Human'' Naruto stops to glance at his extended hand. Sighing Naruto gives it a shake. ''Naruto Uzumaki, don't need to know'' Naruto says and then walks away.

Seing as he still had about a few hours before sunfall, he searches for Moka. He finds her in the cafeteria. After taking something for himself he walks up to her and sits down to her left. ''Hey Moka-chan'' She turns her head and her eyes lit up in glee. She leans her hand forwards and inhails. ''Naruto-kun, your scent is so deliciouuuus'' Chuckling he tilts his head to the side while lowering his collar, allowing her to take a bite. After about 20 seconds she releases her hold and seems to be in a daze.

''Happy now, Moka-chan. I hope i was a good snack'' He teases her and she blushes before nodding. ''Sooo_oo_ _good_'' She says and he patts her head like a child. '' There there now''

* * *

Naruto exited his dorm in the evening and walked out of the traveled for about 40 mnutes at a leasurly pace before reaching a clearing. There was a small pond in the middle and a house size rock on the side.

Naruto walked towards the pond and stopped. He then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't like having his father's blue eyes. He loved his mother's red eyes. ''I will only see it for 3 years'' He told himself.

Focusing his Youki into his feet, he placed a foot on the water surface. Becouse of their time with the shinobi he and his mother managed to re-create the effects with youki like clinging to walls, and controling youki through hanseals. However, youki is much more potent and harder to control. If the chakra is like a gust of wind, then youki is a hurricane wind.

Bringing his right hand in front of him, he placed it in the imitation of a one handed Hitsuji handseal. His right pinkie and ring finger were closed into a fist look, with the middle and index fingers being pressed together and pointing upwards. The thumb was pressed along the ring finger, making them parallel.

Youki began to gather in Naruto's hand. It appeared as a red mist like substance that began to spiral around his hand and up his index and middle fingers. As it reched the the end, it began to form a small dark red ball, the center of the ball placed above the area where the 2 fingers connected.

As it finished, the ball was 1 inch in diameter. Naruto opened his eyes, that were nowback to their natural red colour. The concentration needed to do this while standing on still water was large and he couldn't keep the illusion up. He was never that good with ilusions really. That was why he was training at it.

He aimed at the rock, before a scream that sounded like Moka and a 'bad guy' laughter reached his ears. The small red ball almost drawback of that tehnique is that once it begins forming it must be fired. It it destabilizes druing or after forming, well it blows up on your face, hard. Without much thougt, Naruto fired the attack, and turned around, pumping legs with youko to get to where the scream originated from. The rock was pierced halway through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

''come on babe, what's the deal, why don't you show me your true form. Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy'' Saizou spoke in a twisted voice, while Moka was sitting under a tree, covered in slime like water that the guy left on her with his tongue.

''for one it's against school rules'' She said back defiantly, the little part of her Vampire pride in her. The Orc stated to remove his pants, his intent to rape her obvious.

''we are outside of shool now so that rule doesn't mean crap to me'' He said and shoot his tongue out. It wrapped around her leg and pulled her, electing a scream from her. He swung her using his tounge and slammed her the tree, hard enough to break it.

Moka, even with her natural resiliance, was in a world of pain as she was sealed. The Org started to laugh like a creep. He was about to move forward and rape her, before the area around them started to grow cold.

It didn't feel like a youki presence, more like just pressure in the gut, and negative intent. Before they could react, a shout sounded through the clearin ''**RASENGAN''** and something slammed into Saizou's side. He was sent spiraling towards a tree, breaking it in the progress.

Naruto quickly ran towards Moka, to see how baldy was she hurt. ''Moka'' He said. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto's cerulian blue looking down at her with concern. She shivered as the fealing of the guy's tongue hit her memory again.

Naruto concentrated his youki into his arm, focusing Kitsune-bi in a heating manner. Naruto wasn't much of a kitsune-bi user, having focused more on raw energy than fox-fire special tehniques. He however made a tehnique which projects that heat, but not in a way to damage flesh. The slime soon evaporated. Naruto touched her back, and she unintentianally gasped.

Naruto mistook that for pain, and bringing his hands up, he concentrated on moulding Youki the right way. One good thing about having almost all of his powers sealed is that he can practice on getting better control easier.

Ushi, Tora Naruto's hands were inveloped in a dark green, almost grey fire, with flickers of orange and yellow at the tips. Naruto pressed his hands over her bruises and started to heal her. Moka shudered in plesure as Naruto healed her.

She then looked up and saw Naruto's eyes. They were blue but every few moments there would be a weird air effect around it, like a dissapearing haze and they would turn to slit red eyes, before going back to blue. The Rosario was also looking at him, but they didn't even notice it.

Naruto ended his ministations at Moka and looked at her. ''Moka, are you alright'' His voice was worried and her heart both raced and ached from it. Why she didn't know, but it felt nice to have someone concerned for your well being. She nodded, before looking at Saizou who was running at them.

''Look out'' She yelled. Naruto knew that the Orc was coming and nodded. Before placing his arm under her legs, the other under her back and picking her up. The vampire let out an indignat _eep_ when he did so. As Saizou's fist came close to making a pankake out of them, they just dissapeared, like they shimered out of existance.

Naruto placed her down, before looking towards Saizou who found them and started to runa at them. ''**Come here you. Are you a monster or a mouse to run from a fight**'' The speed at which the Orc aproached incresed. Moka's eyes widened in horror as she though her first friend will get killed.

''Please run Naruto! I don't want you to be hurt!" She pleaded weakly, still sore from that throw.

But Naruto shook his head "Moka" he looked at her with an honest smile. "Don't worry, I will protect you, because you are my friend." Even though he knew her for a short while, he really considered her a close friend, and it would be nice to open up to someone else again.

She looked at him, not believing anyone would really risk themselves for her like this. "Naruto…"

Saizou just laughed and ran at him, a fist cocked to smash Naruto into paste**"I'm not in my human form now fool! There's no way for you to stand to the might of the Orcs"** Naruto looked to be distrubed by this as if remembering a bad memory. He shook the thoughts away.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke flew at him in his Curse Seal Second Form, his hand outstreched and coated with lightning, intenting to kill Naruto. ''__** With this power no one can stand in my way. There's no way for you to stand up to the might of the Uchiha**__'' Naruto managed to beat the guy and was about to kill him, before he was forced to retreat by the arrival of Orochimaru. He was strong, but he couldn't win against Orochimaru, and he didn't want to relly on his mother in his fights._

_''__**Ahh, you break my heart''**__ Akarui teased but forgot how much Naruto loves her and can be naive, for all his smarts. ''N..no, Kaa-san, please, i.. I mean..._

_End flashback_

Naruto started to circulate his Youki. Feling the wild power spred through his limbs he extended his hand and braced for impact.

The fist conencted, and Naruto felt a nice amount of pain, but held his face stoic. It wouldn't do for the enbemy to see him in pain. '_Okay note to yourself, don't let Orcs kick you to much. That punch was as strong as Lee when using the celestial gates.'_. Saizo and Moka were suprised by the fact that he stopped him without much effort, at least it looked like that to them, while in human form.

Saizou swung his other arm as Naruto kept his right in a strong grip. Naruto batted it away, before twisting Seizou's arm upside down, with Naruto going under his arm and launching a powerful kick with his left leg that sent Saizou flying into a large stone. Spiderweb cracks extended from the point of impact, as Naruto once again broke the guys wrist and dislocated his shoulder.

Naruto still stood in front of Moka, waiting to see what will Saizou do now. He put a decent amount of power in that kick. It wasn't his all, as even that was sealed.

But Saizou's thick grey hide was like concrete, and he managed to get up pretty quick.

Saizou charged in and sent several powerful strikes at Naruto, who was eventually caught of guard as he couldn't track all the fast ounches with the illsuion over his eyes impeding his eyesight.

Moka ran to where Naruto lay crumpled at the base of the tree. He was groaning and spitting out blood. She quickly knelt down as he was getting up. "Why?" She could feel her tears begin to run down her cheek. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Naruto just smilled at her and patted her shoulder. He shrugged the pain of. His mother, as well as Tsunade could bring down walls with a single punch. The force Seizou used was huge, but stll not on their level. "I already told you, you're precious to me. Moka stay behind. I can deal with this guy. My mom hit's twice as hard when we train "

"**Oh how sweet**!" Saizou mocked as he approached the two of them. "**Say goodbye to your boyfriend before I tear him limb from limb. Then I'll show you a real good time."**

Moka stood up and moved in front of him, probably wanting to act as a shield. He though it was nice and sweet, but he fought in battles that changed landscapes on a weekly basis during the war. .

Naruto narrowed his eyes and while they were still under illusion, it was vissible that they grew to be as cold as ice.

The air around them grew colder, and Moka felt the change in Naruto's personality. Naruto pulled her back, and threw a fist towards the Orc. ''**Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist'' ** Naruto spoke in a leveled tone, and the Orc was sent flying toward a tree at very high speed.

''So you wanted to rape Moka, is that right **_Orc_**'' Naruto asked in a chiliosly leveled voice.

''To force youself on a woman, how low a scum can you become. Your place is in the dirt'' As Naruto spoke those words, he brought his right hand up, and Saizou climbed out of the tree.

Moka watched as Youki began to gather and swirl around Naruto's hand. It appeared as a red mist like substance that began to spiral around his hand and up his index and middle fingers. The mist grew denser and faster and soon it began to form a small dark ball above Naruto's hand.

The ball, after about 10 seconds grew to the size of one diamater. Naruto's back was pressed to her so she couldn't see his eyes. Saizou however could. They could sense that the energy inside the ball was large, and higly concentrated.

Saziou began stammering, as Naruto pointed his hand towards him. ''**a..a..a va**'' Saizou didn't get to finish his sentance.** ''Kosen**'' The Energy from Naruto's hand shot forwards Saizou. It was a thin orange-red laser that could cut through stone like it was bread. Naruto, still in the cold voice spoke. ''You insolent punk.'' He swung his arm, and Saizou was cut in half. Following the line of the swing, several tree's were cut over, and there was a line in the earth.

Naruto reverted his cold personality back, and reaplied the illsuion over his eyes, before placing his arms over his knees, sweat dropping from his face. Moka quickly ran towards him. While she was suprised that he killed the Orc, such violence wasn't unnatural.

''Naruto-kun, are you alright'' She asked as she brough his hands up. Naruto tilted his head up, managing to slow down his rate of breathing. He gave her a small smile. ''Yes..., Moka-chan'' He said as he straigtened his body up. Bringing his left hand up, he wiped the sweat from his head.

''It's just that using that for a second time, and the other things puts a large strain on me. I can only use a tiny portion of my power'' He said that and looked at the Orc. Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her. ''I wouldn't have killed him if he didn't try to rape you. I hate rapers, y'know''

He let go of her hand as she started to walk with him, but she imediatly put her hand over his. He looked at her quizically. And then shrugged. He didn't know how a non-human woman would react to a rape attempt,. He could hardly ask his mother, as she didn't have a clue. Rarely few could ave the stupidity to try that on her.

If she needed some close contact with a friend he wouldn't denny it. So he placed his hand over her and brought her a little closer. Mouthing an ''are you okay'', he recieved a nod, and then turned his head, not noticing the small blush on her cheeks. As they walked, Naruto had this far away look in his eyes.

Moka was enjoying the feeling of heat and warmth coming from Naruto. It was great as the night was descending over and the temperature dropped. She could also feel the muscle's that were hidden under the school uniform.

Naruto brought her towards the female dorm and let go of her. ''Well good night Moka-chan.'' He said softly, and started to turn around. Just as he was halfway trhough it, Moka gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked into the dorm, leaving a froozen Naruto with a blush.

He touched the cheek where she kissed him and smilled. '_That felt nice. Much better than when she drinks'_

* * *

**Kosen (**Kōsen, 光線, ray, beam, light ray) Idea- **_9 tails beam_**

Attack used by Naruto in 4+ tailed state during the Pein Invasion. Focusing the Youki into a single point in front of the 2 fingers, a high concentrated laser beam of Youki that can cut through rock is sent forward at high speed. The attack takes a lot of youki and Naruto can fire the beam during seal level 1 for 10 seconds before droping from exhaustion.

* * *

Seal Level Zero- civilian Level Youki reserves, unlocks chunin reserves

Seal: Shodaime Hokage's necklace

Removal: temporary mental (lowers the power every time, but takes a nice amount of it to dissable the seal.), or forever (taking of the necklace)

* * *

Seal Level one- chunin level (100) youki reserves, unlocks Chunin reserves x6 -1 tailed state (remember it's youki)

Seal pieces: Shodaime Hokage's Necklace, 2 brong seal Tatoo on Naruto's left bicep, connected to the Jinchuriki Seal with a single line

Removal: Temporary (removing the necklace, a kanji sequence tapped around the seal, lowers efectivness drastically every time), forever- hidden


	2. Enter Inner Moka, Oniichan? ep 2,3

**Chapter 2- enter inner moka, onii-chan**

**Rosario anime episodes 2 and 3**

**I don't own much, sniff...**

**The story will take inspirations from Lotlof's true monster, and several other fics.**

God-ShadowEx100: i despise dumb ass authors like you who purposely make Naruto a weak piece of fucking shit, this Naruto is only slightly better then cannon but for the most part he is a weak piece of shit and the same could be said about your dumb ass.

**I am sorry, honestly not. If you don't want to read my story I won't lose sleep over it. Naruto here is 'weak' as you eloquantly put it becouse i don't want him godlike. It will tie into the story. And this Naruto is smart. He has a BRAIN. I think that is better than spamming Kage bunshins and Rasengan. His powers are dangerous. (why-... it's a secret. It starts with Y)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unique skills: (english, japanese, chinese), guitar and ocarina playing, single engine jet's, good cook, painting (fuin training)**

_Well Mom, as i promised, here's letter for you. The first day was rather hectic. I have a new friend. Her name is Moka Akashiya and she has her powers sealed like me, using a Rosario. She's a vampire and apparently says I am deliciuos. Not that way mom._

_The students here have their own room. Something i am glad for. Unfortunately, everytime i destroy an alarm clock i comes back to annoy me. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, the birds or was it fluffy bats chirping, and ...Beep, beep, beep, the beatiful serenity has been interupted by the alarm clock.

Beep, beep, beep

Beep, beep, beep

Beep, beep, be-**smash **

The was the sound that accompanied the alarm clock on this fine morning. It came from the side, the sound of the alarm clock getting smashed to little pieces. It had the nice addition of stopping the annoying noise. Naruto removes his hand from the scrap pile that was once called an Alarm clock. Rubbing his eyes groggily, he gets out of the bed with a yawn. Yawning once more and then shuffles towards the bathroom door, almost bumping into it in the process, and flinched as he turned on the light. '_even after the war I hate getting up'_

After relieving himself, Naruto moves closer to the sink and washes his face. He looks into the mirror and watches as the illusion settles over his eyes. Grabing a towel off the rack, he dries his hair quickly and exits the bathroom.

As he moved to the bedroom, he glances at the side of the tabble where a completely new and working alarm clock stood. ''Well, that's useful'' He mutters and streches his arms, hearing the pleasant pop of his joints.

Going into the kitchen, he takes a bottle of water that was in his fridge. Once he got dressed and brushed his teeth, he moved towards the table in the living room, where he left his backpack the other day. Placing one arm in it, he rufles around until he finds the scroll he was looking for. Placing the backpack into the closet, he rolls the scroll on top of the table.

As the cloth opened to reveal varios line of kanji, Naruto bitts his thumb and smeers it over the larges Kanji in the middle. One poof and some smoke later, one backpack and most of Naruto's books, whetever they were school books, chakra and sealing theory, manuals for the new techinologies or litelature. Placing them on a shelf, Naruto puts on the the school unifom and locks the door, his backpack slunged over his right shoulder.

* * *

It was a Friday, the end of the school week, the first week of School. Naruto and Moka became very good friends and were often seen together during break and free time.

The dorms were located about a mile away from the academy so he decided to take a nice, leisurly walk. As he reached the gate of the dorms he noticed Tsukune walk in front of him, still in sleepy mood, moving towards a small pond out of the way.

Naruto leaned on the gate and waited the now expected scufle of guys when Moka approaches the gates. Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the sound of blowing wins, then he heard a commotion. "The perfect body and face, she's absolutely amazing."

"You're so beautiful!"

"A goddess incarnate..."

"I love you! Marry me please!"

''Dude, check it out. Its her''

''Oh yeah that new student Moka''

''She's so hot it should be illegal'' one guy declared as steam blew out of his nose and his face gained a redish tint. He palmed his hands one with the other, the fingers curling around the opposite hand.

Moka was humming a tune as she moved out of the dorm, a nice happy sway to her step. Her mood brightened when her eyes landed a familiar moop of blonde hair and whisker mark cheeks odorning face. She smiled and moved closer to him.

The 3 students gained hearts in their eyes and started running towards her, moving towards the girl that smiled at _them?_

So of course they were clearly dissapointed when she evaded them and glomped Naruto. Naruto, at the fealing of such a beautiful girl glomping him had a small unnoticed blush

''Good morning Naruto-kun, it's so good to see you'' She said happily.

''Good morning to you to Moka-chan'' Naruto answered back and they engaged in light conversation on their way to the Academy. Leaving several fuming and teeth gritting males to curse the blonde.

* * *

Naruto and Moka were walking along the path towards the Academy, and Naruto had to fight that tick mark at the 'unique' look of the path. Tombstones, bones, bones, bones, tombstones.

Deciding that it might be better to look at the beautiful girl latched onto his arm instead of the depressing pathway, Naruto did just that.

He soon noticed Moka fidget every once in a while, and gain this look, look at him descretly, before turning her head away.''Moka, what's wrong'' Naruto asked as she looked at him, and the way Naruto's head was postinioned caused his neck to stand out sligtly, giving her a perfect view of his throbing vein.

Before Naruto asked her once again what was wrong, she leaned forward and sunk her fangs into his neck. Naruto was startled for a momment, before regaining his composure, and just stood there, placing an arm to her back so that when she finished she didn't fall from the 'tastiness' of his blood

So he stood still and waited for her to drink her fill. Once she was done, and got of her high, she jumped away, all red in the face and started to stammer out appologies.

''S..sorry Naruto, i ..uh, didn't have time for breakfast and well...'' She blushed as she put a finger over her mouth, and Naruto just chuckled. Pulling her along he decided to speak, but the amusment from her actions could be heard by the tone of his words.

''Don't worry Moka-chan. I have a higher than normal blood production rate, remember. Just tell me the next time you are hungry so I don't attack you out of reflex'' Her mood brightened and she smilled at him, before encircling his hand again.

As they walked Moka looked at him. ''I just realised that i never thanked you for saving me earlier.'' She smilled at him and he scrathed the back of his head embarrased.

''Well that kiss was really nice'' He trailed off and both of them got just a smallest blush on their faces, before Moka gave him a quick peck.

Moka then ''Say, what was that orb, Hosen, Kusen'' She trailed of trying to remember the name.

''**Kosen, **A youki beam. It's very concentrated and dense. It's also dangerous, as it takes some time to form, and if you don't concentrate, well, it blows up in your face'' Naruto explained as she shuddered at that. Such mass of high concentration youki exploding in your face was not pretty.

''Once i remove the first seal, Level 0, i can fire it for about 10 seconds, before dropping out of exaustion.'' He said as the girl rested her head on his shoulder. However, she was thinking of whetever or not to ask him about his eyes, or was that just a trick of the light.

* * *

"Someone... someone please help."

"Huh?" Tsukune looked about as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Someone please..."

It sounded like a girl's voice coming from the woods. "Hello? Is someone there?" he knew it wasn't the smartest question anyone would ask, but it was worth a shot.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was sitting underneath a tree looking up at him with a vulnerable expression. She was obviously a student, but was wearing a different sweater, a bow tie, a long-sleeved white blouse, and the same little skirt all the girls wore. She had blue hair and the sweater was tight around her chest area, showing her absolutely huge breasts.

"Help me, please," she called to him weakly, "Please, lend me a hand. I just suddenly started to feel ill." She held out a hand to him.

"Of course," he carefully helped her up to her feet. "Are you alright? Would you need to go to the infirmary?"

"Thank you very much," she said gratefully. "I've always had a weak body." As she stood there she seemed to sway a bit. "My… my chest, my chest just started hurting all of a sudden." Without warning she seemed to pitch forward and collapse into his arms. Tsukune's face turned red. "Please hold me tight like this." He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest.

"W-what?"

"My chest… it feels like it's going to burst! It helps if you'll just hold me close for a little bit, please?"

His face turned into an even brighter red. "N-no… no problem." he then wrapped his arms around her. Numerous dirty thoughts went into his teenage mind, but he pushed them away before he could act on them.

She looked up at him as her violet shade of eyes nearly hypnotized him with a seductive trance. "My name is Kuruno Kurumu. I already know who you are Aono Tsukune. Please be a good friend to me okay?'' She batted an eyelash at him.

* * *

"This is so boring!" Naruto groaned. He was sitting in his usual spot beside the window at the back of the room with Moka on his right as he twirled his pencil in his fingers. His head was hurting from all the information he was getting from the one class he dreaded the most, mathematics.

Give him battle tactics, he'l recite Sun Tzu's Art of War on Chinese, Japanese and English. Akarui was a good friend of the man and she taught Naruto everything the man told her. So yeah, that was easy.

All heads turned to him. "Excuse me Uzumaki-san?" the teacher asked, annoyed at Naruto's outburst.

Feeling embarrassed he looked down on his desk. "Nothing Ririko-sensei." He apologized as he went back to twirling his pencil in his hands. Sighning he tried to concentrate on the lessons after Moka gave him a smile of encouragment.

* * *

When class finished, Naruto told Moka to go towards the small clearing and wait for him while he grabbed a meal for them from the cafeteria. So while Naruto's was getting something for them, Moka walked towards the exit out of the building, but was interupted by a blue haired girl with purple eyes sitting on the stair rail smiling smugly in an arogant pose, a pose that also showed of her larger assests.

'' So apperantly you are a vampire'' a female voice said and Moka looked up.

''That's what people are saying. So is it true?'' the blue-haired girl asked as she jumped off and landed gracefully, a few feet in front of Moka but this caused her boobs to jungle a little. On the sidelines, several males stared at her with red hues, and spoke about the 'amazing tits' this girl had while steam pured out of their noses

''See, i came here to make a declaration of war'' The blue haired girl said as she moved closer to her. She came so close that her shoulder touched Moka's.

''A declaration of war?'' Moka asked confused. Honestly Moka din't understand what this girl wanted.

''Yeah thats right, I have this great plan but you keep getting in my way Moka'' the blue-haired girl said as she narrowed her eyes and pressed her chest up to Moka, the scene causing several KO's via nosebleed propultion.

''What plan?'' She tilted her head in a way that made her look really quite.

''Oh let me explain.'' The girl backed up and stood in front of the male population that was in the hallway. '' My plan is to turn all of the guys in this school in my personal love slave'' She said and twirled around, causing her assests to move about.

''And why wouldn't they, i am a succubis after all.'' she said as she moved her hips and the guys starred at her with hearts in their eyes.

"Yes, my plan is to make every male student at the academy become my slave. I call it my Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan." She stated proudly, and it was a wonder how not a single male student heard her. Moka just gave her a deadpan stare.

''Hey wait a minute, you shouldn't reveal your monster identity, it's against school rules'' Moka admonished, but the Succubus didn't seem to care.

''But then you came along and all the guys fell in love with you insted of me. I've had it with you man stealing'' Once again she got up to her chest.

''But, I didn't steal anyone, I swear'' Moka devended herself

''All right, I think a cat fight is about to break out'' A student in the mass of hormonal teenagers commented

''I've had enough so the other day I promised myself that I woudln't loose to you'' the blue haired succubus said as electricity enveloped them anime-style

''Are those girls gonna fight?'' Random hormoal teenager number 178 asks

''For our sakes i hope so'' Random hormonal teenager number 095 comments. This however was broken by several shouts of 'Hey', and a mass of blonde hair emerging from the pool of males.

''Coming through, move out of the way'' Naruto said as he and Tsukune moved through the mass of concentrated male students. The scene they arrived made Naruto sweat drop. ''How can there be lighting enveloping them?'' He asked himself and the 2 girls turned their heads to look at him.

Naruto placed a small scroll into his pocket and moved closer to Moka. ''Let's go. We have 30 minutes left of break time'' As Naruto moved closer, the succubus walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. Once their eyes locked Naruto felt his heart skip a few beats

"I will not lose to you in a battle of feminine charm." The succubus said to Moka while invading Naruto's personal space. Naruto wasn't sure why but he couldn't look away from her eyes.

'_What the hell? I can't move.' _He thought to himself as he felt his body freeze. Kurumu pressed her chest against Naruto and gave a seductive smile to the blonde. Moka starred at the scene, her mouth opening slightly, the fealing of hurt when she saw that he allowed the girl to come at him like that.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right? Rumors say that you're the only student that Moka talks to." She said and turned around to look at Tsukune.

'_Why the hell can't I move?' _he asked himself. Ever since he looked into Kurumu's eyes his body froze…wait a minute her eyes!

Mentally barating himself for falling under somekind of illusion or spell, he dipped into his, currently miniscule amount of youki and directed it into his brain, making sure to distrupt whatever it is the succubus did. However, he forgot the fact that his eyes were under an illusion and that it would be distrupted.

"Naruto, why do you continue to hang out with someone like Moka? If you were with me I promise that I won't use you as a snack" She said before leaning towards his ear and whispered. "If you were with me I can promise you and I can have some real fun."

'_Now all I have to do is kiss him and he's mine.' _Kurumu thought triumphantly as she leaned in closer to him. Their lips were about to meet when her body was stopped by the blonde

Moka who was watching this felt betrayed and it hurt her heart. She felt terrible when she saw the girl lean closser and go to kiss Naruto. Her Rosario activated becouse of her emotional turmoil and was about to speak to her, before both the Rosario and Moka saw Naruto raise his hands and stop the sucubbus.

The thing that shocked her and everyone else who was watching though was his blue eyes were gone, replaced with red slitted eyes. Judging by the look on his face as he stared at Kurumu, he was not happy.

'_Impossible! He broke through my Charm! Wait…those eyes, is he a vampire?' _Kurumu thought frantically.

"Listen girl, I don't know who you think you are but if you try that little stunt on me again, you will regret it." He said with a dark edge that sent shivers down everyone's spine. He pushed Kurumu away causing her to fall on the ground. He looked around and noticed Tsukune was still under the spell.

Placing his finger on Tsukune's forehead, he pushed the smallest amount of youki in order to distrupt the tehnique, but not damage the human. Tsukune blinked and looked around, before noticing the sucubbus on the ground and give her a hand.

Naruto then looked at Moka who was starring at him. Even the Rosario was giving him a stare, but that one demanded explanations, even if he still didn't meet the Inner moka. His eyes widened when he realised that his eyesight was much better, and he quickly reaplied the illusion over his eyes, causing them to turn cerulian blue.

"A-Are y-you a v-vampire too?" Kurumu asked shakily as she stood back on her feet. Hearing this Naruto blinked a couple of times before replying. "Nope." He simply said. Moka just watched him deep in thought.

_'Is..Is Naruto really a vampire. Even thought it was small, the power of his youki I felt the first day was incedible, much more powerful than anything below S rank.' _she thought to herself.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cheered as she pressed her head against Tsukune.

"K-Kurumu-san?" Tsukune asked shocked as his face began to glow a bright red. Seing this Naruto sighs. He just freed the guy from the girls influence. Well it wasn't his fault if the guy fell to it again. Seing as they were the center of attention, Naruto gravved Moka's hand and they ran away from the mass.

Stepping onto the roof of the academy, Naruto leaned on the rail oppening the small scroll and giving Moka her Tomato Juice. Naruto ate the small rice dougnout, and drank the water from the bottle before closing the lid and looking into the sky.

Through this all, Moka kept an eye on him, and it was beggining to unnerve him. After 5 minutes of her starring at him, he relented. ''Yes, Moka-chan, what is it'' Naruto asked as he looked back at her, as she moved closer to him during the 5 minutes.

''Are you a vampire'' She asked directly. Naruto lowered the illusion from his eyes. ''Nope. It's a genetic trait. My mother is the only one in our species that has them besides myself.'' Naruto answered honestly, and Moka believed him.

She then leaned over the railing. ''So what species are you'' She tried asking to see if he will tell her.

Naruto sighed. ''Sorry Moka, you know the rules. Remember that i told you my mom has enemies. I am supposed to keep it a secret as long as possible. I wish i could tell you'' Naruto told her.

Seing as it was really important for him, she closed her eyes before smiling. They moved towards their class as the bell was set to ring soon.

* * *

Naruto sighed ans decided to just keep the illusion of his eyes. A good amount of students saw them and news travel faster then ninja using shunshin.

The next class was on litelature, especially cat orianted literature. Naruto was writting in his book when he notices the blue haired girl glare at Moka from his side. Naruto concentrated just the tiniest ammount of KI in her direction, enough to startle her.

When she notices the Ki, she looks at the source and seens the blondie from before, the one with red eyes starring at her. The message was clear. BACK OF.

She humped and put her arms under her breast, and Naruto concentrated back on to the the class was donne, Moka hugged Naruto's hand and they made their way towards the library, to study math.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he tried his hardest to study the algebra. Moka took her time to show it to him but Naruto was starting to loose his patiance with the damn thing. It was redicilous, he knows 3 languages, learned how to fly a jet in 2 months but has problem with math.

Moka seeing the frustration on her friend's face spoke. ''Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you will get it, just give it a couple more tries'' Her words seemed to have calmed the blonde who gave her a smile.

''Thanks Moka-chan. How about we call it quits for the day. I'm hungry'' Naruto asked as he closed his books. He got up and put the chair back at it's place before oppening the doors and waiting for Moka. ''Ladies first'' Naruto told her and she blushed, pushing him lightly. It was only becouse Naruto already knew her strenght that he managed to stay on his feet.

Catching up to her, Naruto and Moka walked side by side and chatted lightly. They reached the cantina and Naruto bought a sandwich, while Moka just took a salad, saying she wasn't feeling all thah hungry at the momment. Naruto just shrugged. If she becomes hungry later, he will just let her drink his blood.

''Moka, I am going to go for a jog around the Academy, wanna join me'' Naruto asked as he entered his room, and within a span of 5 minutes had the same outfit his mother wore inside the seal. But he had sneakers instead of sandals.

After thinking about it for a short while, she nodded and Naruto accompanied her to her room, where he decided to wait outside. Crossing his arms he leaned on the wall and waited. As several girls passsed him, they spoke in hushed voices while pointing at him and giggling.

Naruto shook his head at that. After a few minutes Moka emerged wearing a white T shirt and pants similiar to Naruto. They jogged for about an hour, while discussing their class when they reached the pond where Naruto usually trained.

''Hey Moka wait, I want to try something. It's about training'' Naruto asks her and she stops, as she walks towards the shore, while keeping a healthy distance from the water. Naruto removed his jacket, and moved closer to the pond.

Pushing youki into his legs, and sending out a constant flow, he walked onto the water. Moka on the lines starred at him with big round eyes, not that he noticed. As he reached about 10 feet, he stopps and turns around, and then sees her expression.

''What'' He asks as he tilts his head to the side. Moka had to fight down the KAWAII that treatend to burst out of her. She then took a breath and looked at him.

''What. What. You are STANDING on water'' She says and Naruto then remembers that noone beside his family knows how to do that in their world. Putting his hand up into a handsign, he speaks. ''I will explain latter, gotta try this out again.''

Ushi, Ne, Saru. Naruto focuses his youki and tries to convert it into lightning. In about 10 sseconds, a blue flicker shots out of Naruto's palm, and in several seconds it starts to expand and blink. Soon, his left hand is incased in blue lightning, flickering every once in a while. The jutsu soon fails, actually it might be the opposite from a certain standpoint. The youki burns Naruto's hand and he has to grit his teeth as he stops the flow of Youki into his hand.

'_Damn, i still can't seem to get anything in the Raiton department'_ Naruto wined in his head. His mother could actually use all 5 elements when in human form, but she is much better at controling youki than him.

Naruto looked down at his burnt hand, and just let his youki slowly heal him. He then walks closer to the shore, where Moka, forgetting about the strange abilities, starts fussing over his hand.

''It's okay Moka-chan. It will heal. Now I said I will explain didn't I?'' Naruto asks and she nods. The wind picks up and a leaf finds it's way to Naruto's hand. He places it on his palm and extends it towards Moka.

''Youki as an energy is powerful and uncontrolled. Vampire's have a inborn ability to focus and use it to strenghten their kicks and increase their speed. Are you following'' Naruto asks and she nodds.

Naruto smiles and pushes youki slowly into his hand, and focuses on sticking the leaf to his skin. ''By focusing your youki to your skin, and willing it to 'connect' to this leaf, you can a leaf stick to yout hand like this'' Naruto starts to wave his arm in front of her, but the leaf stays in place.

''This is a control exercise. Once you learin how to do it, your powers will be easier to control and you will expand less energy when figting. You said that your Rosario keeps most of your powers locked away'' Naruto askes as he points at it, and she grabbs it in her hands

She hesitantly nodds. ''Yes, it keeps my powers sealed and my true personality sleeping'' She says and Naruto raises an eyebrow, bur decides not to comment.

''Well since most of you powers are supressed, you have less of it to work with. That is good, as more power, less control.'' Naruto places the leaf into her palm. After a rather long decripiton of what she should try to do with her youki, adn how to mannipulate it like Naruto showed her.

''Focus on willing your powers to make it stick. Don't get frustrated if it takes you a while, this takes practice and focus.'' Naruto gently smiles at her, and backs away, letting her to try and stick the leaf into place. After an hour she still doesn't manage it.

Seing her get a little frustrated, Naruto decides to help her. Walking up behind her he envelops her arms in a hug. She blushes but he doesn't look at her face, rather than at her hand. ''Moka, try to focus your energy first on your arm. Once you manage i will tell you you did'' She nodds and letts the leaf fly away. Naruto than, while still hugging her, putts his hand on top of hers, as she can sense Youki in sealed form by touch. Naruto then manipulates the youki in his hand, hoping she managed to get it.

* * *

''So what did you think about that exercise.'' Naruto asks as they walk beside the dorm walls. Moka was about to answer, when Tsukune flies out of the window of his room, and the succubus from before flies out, her wings spread out and tail vissible.

''What did that human get himself into now'' Naruto asks out loud, as he starts running towards Tsukune. The succubus however spotted them and enlarged her claws, turning her attention towards moka.

''There you are Moka. Time for you to die'' The succubus rushes at Moka and Naruto pushes her out of the way as the succubus moved in for the kill at high speed. However, Naruto's hand accidentally grabs the Rosario and Moka's eyes widen as Naruto receives a wound from the succubus.

'_The Roario was removed, but then Naruto...'_ Moka is soon enveloped in an explosion of youki. Her hair turns silver, her bust and ass get enlarged slightly. Her muscles get more defines, adding to her figure. Her appearance changes from a beautiful teen to a sexy adult woman. That was at least what Naruto thought as he looked at her.

The ensuing battle between Sucubuss and Vampire was short. In the end Tsukune stood in front of Moka and tried to stop her. Moka didn't care and was about to move forwards when Naruto intervened. ''Let her go this once Moka-chan. If she does something stupid again you can punish her'' Inner Moka didn't seem covinced

''And why should i let her go Naruto Uzumaki. You don't have the right to call me Moka-chan. It's Moka-san to you'' She says back coily, her persona completly different from the Outer Moka at first glance.

Naruto doesnt seem to be offended much by the insult, as he has a fealing that it a part of her personality as well as her defence mechanism. Naruto putts his finger on his chin. ''You like to fight right'' Naruto asks and Moka rolls her eyes.

''How about this, you let her go and we can spar together'' Naruto says from behind her, and the Naruto in front of her dissolves into nothing. She quickly turns around and kicks Naruto in the rib, sending him crashing into the bulding. Kurumu and Tsukune just stare at Naruto, who slowly pulled himself out of the wall.

''Okay, not smart to sneak up on Moka when she is realeased'' He rubbs a bruise on his neck, before looking at Moka. ''If you win, I'l let you suck as much blood you want from me afterwards. If I win, I get to know you better. I don't know which moka is real, or if both are split personalites, but you are still Moka'' Naruto's words puzzle Moka, who is used to distrust and cold shower reactions from other.

She raises an eyebrow at Naruto. ''You aren't afraid of me. Of this'' she asks intrueged as she points at her body

Naruto looks at her into the eyes. ''No. To be honest i think you look beautiful any way. I also know how it is to be hated or feared for power out of my control. That was a different power from my now.'' Naruto responds and inner Moka blinks.

''Very well, but if the sucubus bares her fangs or claws at me again i will detach her wings from her body'' She says to her and Kurumu nodds. Moka than moves closer to Naruto and Naruto just tilts his head to the side.

Raising an eyebrow at his action, Naruto explains. '' The other Moka already drank me plenty of times. She seems to like it so why not let you try as well'' Inner Moka grins and licks her lips before sinking her fangs into his neck

Inner Moka is less gentle and it stings a little, but Naruto doesn't react. She however seems to drink faster, and Naruto concludes that even with his accelerated blood production, he should make sure she doesn't suck him dry.

A minute latter, a very satisfied Moka releases her hold on Naruto's neck, and putts her Rosario back on. She transforms into outer Moka and Naruto cathes her as she falls.

Picking the sleeping beauty gently bridal style, Naruto walks to the female dorm. Reacheing her room, he takes the key out of her pocket and enters the room. Finding the bed, he slowly makes his way towards it not to wake her up. As he tucks her in, he moves a strand of hair off her face.

'_She really is beautiful, both of them are'_ Naruto thinks and then makes a clone to lock the door from the inside, as he walks to his own room.

* * *

**3rd week**

On their now designated practice field, by the small pond, Naruto and Inner Moka are having a sparing match. Well this kind of sparring would make any normal human besides the hardest of jonin wince.

Naruto stood in front of Moka, his head dripping with sweat. His breath evened out as Moka regained her as well. On some unseen signal, both figters dashed forward. Now Naruto was fast, having trained with Gai for a long time, and having been focsuing on sped and motion more instead of power. Oh his punches packed quote a pucnh, (oun intended) but Moka's punches were a whole other level.

Just 5 feet in front of him, Moka suddenly spun on her left leg and brought up her right leg in a sweeping-like motion, her target Naruto's neck. Naruto dudged under, but had to block as Moka decided to use her fist for once and attack him. He brought his hands in an X to stop it, but the blow still held a lot of power, and his knees buckled. That was all she needed, before, continuingher momentum, she used her left leg to kick him away.

As Naruto rolled on the ground, he managed to stop himself and rolled into a reverse, the momentum being stopped as his right leg extended mehind him, and NAruto used hie lef tarm to steady himself up.

Focusing Youki into his body, he prepared to the Battle shunshin, a shunsin without visible effects besides Naruto bluwring out of place. It was a moe Naruto liked to do, but sadly his chunin reserves couldn't take to manny of them.

appearing right at Moka's side, he swipped her lugs under, or tried to, as she jumped. Naruto continuing the move brough his other leg into the air as he did a handstand, kicking Moka into her stomach.

Pushing a concentrated ammount of youki into his palms, NAruto blasted into the air, and got above Moka, before twisting his body in a 360*and slamming his leg into her, sending her rocketing towards the earth.

Naruto lands and is on alert, knowing that won0t keep her down. He manages to fspoot her a second too late as some dust was kicked into the air, and Moka used her impressive speed to blindside him before lashing out a kick. Naruto winced as he was once more sent rocketing away, only to flip midair. As it was, he barely has the time to roll out of the way of a heel drop, as Moka's foot connects with the ground, making a small crater. Naruto gets up and moves into a defensive/reaction stance. Invardly he is sweating bullets. '_Damn, this is like fighting Mom or Tsunade, her kicks hurt like shit'_ ackwardly he rubbs a bruise, causing inner Moka to smirk.

Over the last 2 weeks she has grown to like these spars with the guy her other personality laddores. He can hold his own against her for a good amount of time, and even managed to win 3 times.

As for Naruto, he seems to also enjoy himself, not just becouse of the fight, but becouse he is slowly geting through the inner Moka's shell. She is a bit rough, snobby and smug, but for him it's a part of her charm.

Naruto finnaly manages to catch Moka's kick in his hands, and ducking underneath her, manages to pull her leg with him, sending her to the ground. He taps her neck to show he could slice it ''I Win Moka-san'' Naruto says cherfully, and releases Moka, who puffs indignatly.

''Very well Uzumaki, I concede'' Moka tries to regain what little pride from this match she can.

Naruto just deadpannes at her. ''Yeah right'' He says and she huffs again. Naruto smiled at the action, he really enjoys seeing the silver-haired Moke show any feeling, and her huffing like that makes even the 'scary' Moka look incredibly cute.

* * *

Naruto is standing in front of the test results board. His spot is 48. He looks over where Moka is. 13.

'_Well she is incredibly smart. I wouldn't have passed that math test without her help.'_ Naruto thinks to himself but soon hears the usual Moka Addoration Praise Speeches, or MAPS for short.

Naruto turns his head over to see Moka walking towards the score board with stride. Naruto is never sure if she does that naturally or on purpose but the way she moves really makes her beauty stand out, especially when her hair swayes behind her.

''Naruto'' She says as soon as she sees her friend, and makes her way towards him. Naruto gives her a smile and decides to congratulate her, and thank her for that matter.

''Moka-chan, you did great on the tests. Thank you for the help with math'' Naruto huggs her and spins her around, causing her to giggle, and the students, both male and female to glare at them.

When he lowers her, her face is all red, but she starts poking her fingers. ''Uhm Naruto, your scent, it's soo_oo delicious_'' She moved her head forwards and Naruto tilts his head to the side. ''Go ahead Moka-chan''

Naruto spotted Tsukune look dejectacly at his own place when out of nowhere Kurumu glomped him. Naruto and Moka moved closer to them to talk with them.

Over the past few weeks Naruto and Tsukune often spoek to each other, and Naruto found that he liked the human's presence. Tsukune was also a source of ammusment for him, as Kurumu always greets him by crashing his head in between her breasts, causing him to suffocate.

Moka wasn't all that happy with having a human here, but accepted him as a friend. Later, she became friends with Kurumu, and the 2 girls sometimes spoke together during free time

* * *

Off on the side, a young girl dressed in a witch costume with purple eyes was looking at the group, or more specifically at a pink haired beauty whose name was Moka Akashiya. She however didn't sense when 3 students came up her back.

''Congratulations are in order'' One student said, and she turns around. '_guys from my classs'_

One of them, a tall guy with short brown hair, had a green armband tied around his left forearm.

'' As expected your the number one student this year'' The student on his side comments

'' I guess somebosd knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades'' The 3rd student said. Yukari kept looking back and fort between them.

'' But hear this, don't press your luck or you are going to pay the price'' The president said darkly with a tone of arrogance and 'importance'

''Press my luck?''

'' Yeah for example that stupid witch costume'' The 3rd student said and pointed at her

'' It's agains school rulers, your going to have to take it off'' The fattest of the 3, the guy on the left or the president's right said as he looked at her from hell to head.

'' Yeah but this is my'' Yukari started speaking, before being interrupted

'' As your class president, the fact that you are even here is enough to give me a headache so spare me the sob story'' the presdent said as he presed his fingers to his head, emulating a headache. The 3 students started to laugh and Yukari waved her wand, a stick with a star in a heart, behind her back and 3 pots materialised above them, falling on top of their heads and knocking them to the ground.

Yukari started to laugh ''it serves you right you stupid jerks'' she wiped a laugh tear from her eye, but the president was pissed.

'' You little brat don't you know who I am'' He shouted and moved in with his claw to cut her, but was stopped as Moka appearred and stood in front of the girl, stopping them from attacking the girl.

'' Hey stop it'' She said and the guy halted in his tracks.

'' Who the hell are you'' the president asked aa Naruto walked up to her with a hand in his pocket, the other hand behind his head.

'' Back of, you shouldnt' go around hitting little girls'' Moka said as she stood her ground, confident that if they didn't listen to her, they would meet Naruto's boot.

''Better listen to Moka-chan, or we will just kick your ass'' Naruto said and already started to circulate youki to his limbs for a short range BS (battle shunshin). The class president looked around to see everyone staring at them.

''what do you say we leave it at this for the time being'' He spoke, trying to compose himself back ''come one guys lets go'' He started walking away, but not before saying one more thing.

''Discusting witch. I swear just being in class with one of your kind is enough to make me want to puke all over the place'' Yukari flinched and hid her head behind Moka

* * *

Naruto, Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka moved in to the cafeteria, as Moka took tea while Naruto took a bowl of Ramen and sat on Moka's left. Tsukune sat on Moka's right with a choccolate bar and Kurumu on his right with a glass of tea. Across them, Yukari had an orange juice in front of her.

''Thank you soo much Moka. Your really saved my neck. I should introduce myslf, my name is Yukari Dendo''

''I heard of you. You are in the same grade as we are but you are four years younger right'' Naruto looked at Moka in suprise, before looking at the child 'prodigy'. Seing her reacting, he had one thought going through his head '_Troublesome'_

Tsukune than decided to aske before Naruto spoke ''So what, you skipped a few grades or something'' The little withc nodds.

'' Wow, you are really smart aren't you, and your outift rocks'' Moka appraised with a smile, causing the young witch to blush.

'' Well that's very nice to say of you but I am not the impresive one. You are by far the most beautiful girl i've ever seen Moka'' the young witch waved her hand in front of her, trying to cool her head, as the blush became more pronounces. She lowered her head slightly.

Kurumu had a tick Mark form over head as once more people saw the pink-haired vampire as more beautiful. But lately she found that she didn't care all that much, having found her Destined One in Tsukune

'' You are kind-hearted, and smart and cool'' the 15 year old monsters looked at the witch with confused looks, but Naruto had a bad feeling. The witch startet to shake a little ''You see, ... I uh wanted you to know.. that I...That I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF MOKA'' She shouted and jumped across the table, an impressive feat to do from a sitting position and crashed into Moka, sending her to the floor.

Naruto started to laugh at Moka's misfortune, and turned his head, immediatly to sweatdropp. Tsukune was looking at the scene with a small blush and Kurumu looked bo highly amused.

''Everytime you passed by hall I loved you more and more, and after you saved me from those jerks I've decided you'l be my one'' The girl said as she fondled Moka's breast

Moka was really uncofontrable, but decided to speak. ''huh, what do you say what do you mean the one''

'' Well duh, i want you to be my girlfriend'' She caused, making Moka widen her eyes comically, Tsukune to get a nose bleed, Kurumu to snicker and Naruto to smack his head. '_She may be book smart but obviosly socialy inempt'_ He decided to save Moka and her breasts, by grabbing Yukari by her jacket and lifting her up.

''Hey now, stop fondling Moka, it's making her unconfortable'' the young witch galred at Naruto, who stood in her way of Moka's squishy delight, as Moka stood up and looked away.

''Well, i could be your friend'' She decided to say, not wanting to hurt the little girls fealings. The young witch turned her head from Naruto to Moka. '' Yupey, i am soo excited about this''

'_Yeah no kidding. What a weird girl'_ The 4 teen thought as Naruto placed the girl on the ground, but still held her by her clothes to stop her from fondling Moka once more.

As Naruto and Moka moved out of the cafeteria, Naruto having finished his ramen, the youns witch snuck up to Moka and grabbed her breast from behind, electing a blush from Moka. ''Ah Yukari, could you stop doing that'' She asked, getting a little annoyed, but the young witch seemed to be in La-La land playing with her breasts.

Naruto sighed, and decided to save his friend from a rather emberassing situation by picking the young witch up, placing her a few feet away, and then placing his hand on top of Moka's shoulder.

''Yukari, learn some tact. You might be smart, but you don't go arround groping people'' Naruto told the infuriated witch, and before she could do anything, the 2 teens were gonne in a spiraling pilar of blue and orange embers.

* * *

Afer class, Naruto, Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka were walking out of the academy, when Yukari once again startled them and started fondling Moka's breasts. The action making Naruto develop a tick mark over his head. Tsukune another nosebleed and Kurumu to sigh.

''Yukari, you are both girls, you can't go arround public fondling her breast'' Naruto chasitezed the young witch, to which she simply seemed to ignore and decided to recite what she knew of the group.

''Kurumu Kurono, Succubus, ranking 251st in the school, has been know to seduce the males of the campus'' Yukari said in a 'know-it-all-voice' something really not meaning mutch as the ammount of information was really pathetic.

''Tsukune Aono, uknown species, ranking 131'st, a tottaly plain guy with no specific attributes, a worst half-baked pie i've ever seen'' Yukari said, Making Tsukune to look at her with a twitching eyebrow, and Kurumu to glare at rhe half-breed for insulting her Destined One.

''Naruto Uzumaki, above avarage grades, ranking 48'ght. Great phisical prowess, has been seen in several fights. I know all about you. I don't want some creep like you to drag my darling down to the dirt...so i'm declaring war on you'' She said in a smug voice as she pointed her wand at Naruto, expecting him to buckle and leave ther so she could speend her time with Moka.

For a minute Naruto just starred at her, which eventually managed to make her loose her composure. '' What'' she asked as Naruto started to snicker. The snicker soon turned out to full blown out laugh

''Is that all you know about me. Please that's pathetic'' he told her as he held his stomach. She glared at him and waved her wand. A nearby locker started to shake and out of it brooms flew at Naruto. Naruto looked at them disinterestly, and activated Rasen no Yoroi. As the brooms came closer to his skins, they started to shred into particles of wood.

Naruto walked up to a once more stunned Moka and pissed of Yukari, and brought his hands up to stiffle a yawn, before talking to Yukari. ''Little girl, my species are naturalborn tricksters. I doubt you could think of anything that would make me want to leave Moka as a friend.'' Naruto took Moka's hand and she looked at him, before they started to walk towards the class, but not before Yukari made another wave of her wand.

A large bucket filled with water materialised above Naruto, and before he could do anything, Moka pushed him out of the way. This however had the infortunate effect of making all the water spill all over Moka, who released a scream.

Naruto quickly turned his head towards Moka as he straigtened up ''MOKA!'' He shouted as he saw lightning arce across her skin, and Moka squirm in pain. He then looked at the bucket, which still dripped some water, before turning a red eye at Yukari.

'' You little witch, what have you done'' He would have probaly beet her to the ground were she not soo young and Moka in such pain constantly.

Turning his head towards Moka, Naruto cursed, and using youki, started to attract the water from her skin. In a minute, all the water that was on Moka and in her clothes was being suspended in the air, as Naruto threw it at the little witch, before picking Moka up and making his way to the infirmary, but not before speaking to a froozen Yukari.

'' You better watch yourself little girl, revealing your monster identity, attacking a student and making me an enemy. I can take snobby little brats, but not people who hurt my friends'' With that, he started to run at fast speed towards the infirmary, Tsukune and Kurumu running up behind him.

Around the corner, the 3 students from before were looking at the scene.''Did you see that'' One asks

''she's way out of control'' the second one answers

''it seams you pushed you luck to far'' The president commented after witnesing how she already lost her new friends.

* * *

''Hey Naruto, how is she'' A voice said and Naruto turned around to see Tsukune and Kurumu walk into the room, where Moka was recuperating from the ammount of water she was hit with.

Naruto was circulating youki into his hands and made them heat up, so that he could warm Moka a little. Tsukune looked at his face, then at Moka. ''so how is she'' He asked again as he took a seat near Naruto, and Kurumu sat on his legs.

She and the young vampire have grown to be friends as well, and often spoke with each other when Naruto showed Tsukune some Katas, as he wanted to know how to least defend himself if necessary.

Naruto glanced at Tsukune, before looking back at Moka. ''The doctor said it should take a day or 2 for her to go back to normal. So how was class today'' Naruto asked, not really caring about class since his best friend was in the hospital

Tsukune ran a hand through his hair, as Kurumu leaned in to him. ''Well, you missed Nekomone-sensei talk about various mineral deposits in the world'' He said. Today's class was about metals and where are they found, a geography type of education.

''Great'' Naruto said in a flat voice. They stayed in silence like that for a few minutes. ''Naruto, i know she is your friend, but i don't know, aren't you overreacting'' Tsukune asked confused, as Naruto didn't leave Moka's side since she was shocked.

Naruto thought of whetever or not he should answer. ''Moka is my first friend for a while, all the other have died up to now'' He said solemly, remembering the few friends he had back in the Elemental Nations.

''Oh, sorry to bring bad memories'' Tsukune apologized, as Naruto's face showed how hurt he was. Naruto looked at him and smilled. ''Don't be, they died for what they believed in and helped me save my family. I could never forget their sacrifice'' Now that got them interested. For the past 3 weeks, Naruto never really spoke about his past, always trying to find something else to talk about.

''huh'' Kurumu asked, generally interested in the story. Naruto sighed, before speaking. ''It's no mater, you wouldn't understand it at all, and it's not generally know.'' He said, as they really wouln't understand, and an explanation might take a few days.

''Hey Kurumu, do you know anything about that witch''Naruto asked and Kurumu placed a hand under he rshin as she searched her brain for any info aka rumors about her.

'' Well, supposedly she's some sort of genius, but apperantly she's childish and bratty and everyone on her class hates her guts. She is porbably really full of her sedf becouse she's so smart, you know how those brainacks are.''

Undeneath the open window, Yukari sat with a Vodoo doll, in her hand a piece Naruto's hair. She placced it inside the Doll and started to move his arms aroun.

* * *

Naruto's head jerked up and he looked out to the window when he felt somekind of energy latch onto him, reminding him a lot of Nara clan's **shadow possession jutsu**. He felt something try to move his arms around, and sees his arms move closer to Kurumu.

Kurumu and Tsukune observed as Naruto snapped his head up, and his hands stated to tremble and move closer to Kurumu. Before he could touch her, they stopped shaking and he got up and moved towards the window. They followed him and saw Yukari with a doll, making it slap itself

* * *

Yukari heard a cough, and turned around to see Naruto look at her with narrowed eyes. Her eyes widened as he was resisting the Vodoo doll. He picked her up and brough her to an eye level with him

'' What?!, how can you resist my magic, it's imposbbile'' Yukarir flaunted her arms around. Everyone there saw Naruto scoof.

'' Please, where I came from I ate impossible for breakfast. That is a nice little trick you have there. It's nothing like the Nara family's shadow arts, but niec. Mind telling me why did you try and make me grab Kurumu's breast, hmmm'' Naruto asked in an icy voice

He then pulled her closer. ''Listen brat, i am getting tired of your antics. It's no wonder you don't have any friends if you act like such a child while trying to hang around grow ups.'' Naruto's words hurt the little witch, but Naruto was not really inclined to care, as she hurt Moka

Kurumu tried to talk to him, but a glance from Tsukune told her to keep quiet. Even though Tsukune wasn't targeted, he could see the same thing as Naruto, that she needs to grow up.

''Grow up, you flaunt around the fact that you can remember everything in the books. Listen well. I knew a girl before. She was the smartest in our year, but booksmarts mean nothing from where i came from if you can't use it in real life. She had no friends, and constantly went after a guy who latter turned traitor. She left with him and he killed her so he could unlock the next stage of his powers, as she was the only person that could qualify as a friend to him. She died alone and forgotten, her name stripped from the record for turning traitor'' Tsukune payed attention, as Naruto was revealing some interesting things from his life.

''If you keep this up, nobody is going to like you. You will end up alone with no friends'' Naruto told her, in a little softer voice, but it still held the edge to it.

Yukari then shouted. ''who cares. I'm a genius allright. As far as I'm concerned if they aren't on my level I shouldn't waste my time on them anyway''

''Plus what's the big deal. 'Ive been alone from the very begining'' Naruto's grip softened at that and he relaxed his hold, but then used the other hand to smack away a falling pot. Yukari squirmed out of his grasp and ran away.

Kurumu sighed. ''Such a typical of a witch, to say she didn't care she wasn't liked'' She spoke out loud, ganing the attention of the 2 boys.

''what'' Naruto asks and she looks at him oddly. ''you mean you don't know''

''know what'' Tsukune asked this time

''whitches are halfway between monsters and humans, but they aren't really liked by either side. A long time ago, people used to say witches were the link betwen monsters and humans. Nowadays they think they are half mosters. Back in the day they would have witch hunts and witch trials, and burn them on stakes.''

For all his anger, Naruto couldn't be angry at her anymore. Naruto remebered his life in Konoha. Sighing, he looked at the necklace around his neck before taking it off. On Naruto's left forarm, a seal with 0 blinked, before dissolving into ink that fell to the floor. A small explosion of youki, that was to small to be noticed by anone besides Krumu resonated from Naruto, and he put the neckalace back on.

Seing their expersion Naruto gave them a quick answer. ''Her treatment reminds me of my own where i used to live. As much as I want to be angry, I can't really hate her after hearing that. I'l go talk to her okay, please keep an eye on Moka'' He asks and Tsukune and Kurumu nod.

* * *

Yukari was cornered into a tree, with 3 lizardmen, a sub-human species that look exactly like humans, moving towards her like predators towards their prey. In a dissorted voice, one of them spoke. ''You are nothing but a discusting snot-nossed shrimp-ass bitch. A thing like you deosn't belong here''

Yukari brough her wand up to defend herself but had flashback of her treatment by other mosters.

''what's wrong. Cat got your tongue'' the leader taunted, and Yukari woke up

''magic wand attack, magic wand attack magi'' ''ah shut your trap'' The lizard bit down on the wand, holding it inside his mouth. Then, applying a small amount of pressure, he broke it.

He spit it out. ''gross, I've never tasted something so terrible in my life''

''so what should we do with this one huh.''

''i say we eat her, there's polenty of fog, there's no way anyone would see us''

The leader opened his maw and sppke. ''yeah, she's a prebulescent little brat but at least she will take the taste of that wand out of my mouth''

''please HELP ME'' the young witch scramed as she cluthced her dislocated ankle, afraid for her life. Then she heard a weird swirling noise come very close to them.

''**rasengan''** the one on the left of the president was sent rotating at high speedinto a tree, breaking it in the process.

They looked to where the lizards stood only to see Naruto stand there and patt his hands like cleaning dust. ''well that'd one down'' He commented absent-mindledy

''Naruto what are you doing here, go away, as far as these monster are concenrned they are a joke'' Naruto jumped over the lizards, and boinked Yukari over the head. ''Be quite little brat. I've still have some things on my mind to tell you''

Since Naruto's back was turned to them, he turned his head and looked at the lizards with an angry red eye. ''Leave now and you will go away with nothing but hurt pride'' Narut told them.

''We'll se about that'' The president shouted, and then the other lizard rushed in.

Naruto sighed, since the lizard was aproaching at such a slow speed commented. ''Why do the bad guys always insist on doing that.''

Naruto brought his arm up and Yukari saw a blue ball suddenly appear in his left palm. She could see many swirls inside of it. Naruto moved his foor to the side a bit, and then seemingly dissapeared, only to appear on front of the lizards and thrust the ball into his stomach.

Naruto then looked at the last one and prepared himself for another battle shunshin. Thanks to his eyesight, he can attack once appearing out of the shunshin near instantly. However, the shunshin he uses in a fight takes to much youki, and he can use it only a couple times with chunin level reserves.

The lizard tried to bite Naruto, but Naruto just ducked and delivereed a puch to the jaw. The lizard was lifted of the ground a litte and Naruto, using the moment from the punch, brought his right leg up, quickly slamming it down and kicking the lizard down to the earth.

As the lizard fell to the grouns, Naruto jumped on his back and made a rasengan i his left hand, then he forced the lizard to look at his arm as it grounded the earth near his face to nothing.

''Listen to me, i don't want to kill you, so i am giving you another chance. Leave the annoying brat alone and i wont do what i did to that hole to your face, understood.'' The lizard quickly nodded, before Naruto chopped him on the neck, making him fall uncouncios.

Turnig his body towards Yukari, he approached her. Before she could speak, he poked her forehead. His reward was an indingant 'owww' from the witch and a laugh for himself. Bringing her foot out, Naruto pressed a couple of pressure point on it, leaving the leg numb.

As a result of his training hr bruised and dislocated his anckle quite often in his younger days, so he learned the least painful way of fixing it.

Before the young withc could comment, Naruto snaped the foot back into place, and then a grey fire surrounded his hand, which he pressed onto her leg, healing the tissue around the muscle. Once he was done, he made her stand on her healthy leg.

Turning around, he kneeled down, and looked at her. ''hop on''

Yukari looked at him, stunned. ''what'' Naruto looked at her anckle. ''do you really want to walk with that''

* * *

As Naruto carried Yukari piggyback style,Yukari thought about Naruto and why was he helping her. Suddenly his voice startled her. ''i know how it feals. You are going about it the wrong way''

''what are you talking about'' She asked.

Naruto looked at her with a sad smile on his face.

''It's terrible when you are different and everyone hates you, isn't it?'' Naruto asks as he turned his head sideways to look at Yukari with one eye.

''I was hated as well becouse of my family. I did nothing wrong, yet people teated me like i was the plague, chasing me, telling their children to insult me. If i didn't have my mother, i probably would have become an attention starved child and did things like pranks to get their attention. Like you do.''

Yukari looked up and saw once again that sad smile. ''Appologise and they will accept you. I have learned that monsters are much more humane and openminded than humans.''

* * *

As Naruto reached the dorm, he put her down and then turned towards her and lowered himself to her level.

''So how about this. You stop fondling Moka-chan's breasts and call me Naruto-niichan and i will be your friend'' NAruto asked her in a soft tone and she breaks a tear and huggs Naruto. ''okay, Naruto-ni ichan'' she says in a low voice, but one couldn't mistake the happines in it.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Rasen no yoroi**

A full body armour that shreds almost anything that comes close to it. It tales a lor of yokai to work.

(chunin reserves- 1 second – 6% youki)


End file.
